This specification relates to computer aided design tools.
Computer Aided Design (CAD) software tools are commonly used to plan, design, and analyze distribution networks. A CAD model can incorporate a physical model, e.g., representations of physical elements, such as capacitors, transformers, meters, risers, and the like that will be included in the utility network. Drawings prepared from such a model can be used in the actual physical construction of the corresponding utility network. The CAD model may be prepared and edited by various individuals, including utility engineers.